Open Hearts Open Home A SYOC
by Tif S
Summary: SYOC (Open) Sophie Rose is starting high school as Seth and Summer face life changing news of their own that puts them on an unexpected path. Ryan is in over his head as he meets two young runaways. And Sandy finds himself going beyond his job description once again as his tenure at Berkeley continues. The Cohens may have left the O.C. but the drama follows. (TW:Dark Storylines)
1. Introduction Rules and Form

**_A/N: Disclaimer I do not own the O.C., any recognizable characters belong to Josh Schwartz and FOX, not me. The only characters I own are Quentin and Jack. Trigger Warning: Miscarriage._**

 **Introduction Rules and Form**

2 Months Ago

Summer's POV

It was a normal day like any other, but it wasn't any other day. I just didn't know it yet. Seth had some time off from his job at the shop, so we could finally start decorating the nursery.

Ryan and Taylor had come by to help. Kirsten and Sophie were clothes shopping, since Sophie started her freshman year of high school soon. It was a big deal or all involved. Ah, high school. It has a way of becoming priority number one.

"Are you sure you need _all_ of this now?" Ryan was looking at the boxes with a look that was a cross between the reaction to a root canal, and plain confusion.

There were a lot, that was undeniable. A high chair, a crib, stroller, play tents, a building block set, not to mention the boxes and boxes of baby clothes and books from the Cohens themselves. Kaitlin Cooper and Taylor Townsend were a force to be reckoned with where baby showers were concerned.

"Oh Ryan, if we wait we lose valuable manpower…" I glare and cross my arms as Seth put a hand around Ryan in an awkward sort of bro hug. The only conclusion I could reach was that that sort of interaction still didn't fit them even after all of these years. Ryan shifted, sidestepping the attempt with a well meaning half smile and raised eyebrows as he surveyed both of us.

"Seth," I glare at my husband.

"What? Oh! _Oh,_ um...I meant woman power um…" He began stammering. "Sorry, I didn't…"

"If you think that I'm going to be sitting on the couch when I can still move around, you've got another thing coming Seth Cohen." I bend down and grab a box of books maneuvering the load to a semi comfortable position.

"Wh...what, what are you _doing_?" I can almost hear the breaking of the sound barrier as Seth reaches for the box, which I manage, quite skillfully mind, to keep out of his reach.

"I've got cheese and crackers and hummus, should make the lifting and loading…" I hear Taylor enter the room and the clatter as the plate hits the coffee table. "Ryan, why are you, what…?"

I don't hear Ryan give an answer and I can only assume that he kind of shrugged, still locked in my struggle with Seth.

"No, no, no." I feel the load lighten as the box is suddenly out of my reach. "Absolutely positively not." I look behind to see that Taylor now has the box of books. It is a sight, considering how petite she is. It doesn't even dawn on me that our struggles would be the same.

"I'm not bedridden yet." I sigh.

"You are the mother to be. Ergo, your relegated to delegating. It's early yet, you can't take any chances." Taylor says.

"Relegated to delegating?" I turn around as Ryan speaks. "That's a little um…"

"As much as I don't want my wife to get hurt," Seth says. "I also kinda want to avoid a hormone fueled rage blackout so, I don't know if I agree…with your... direct approach Taylor." Seth's voice goes up an octave on the latter half of the phrase as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh sweetie, you've never been pregnant." Taylor taps Seth on the shoulder as Ryan gives another shrug.

"Don't push it dude. _This_ is the easiest it gets, you've got almost six more months."

"I wouldn't think so. It's not biologically..." Seth is perplexed, but he simply shakes his head and takes the box that we're battling over. Ryan smirks and follows with a box of his own.

Ryan wasn't exaggerating. Taylor and Ryan had had this same experience four years earlier, and Taylor when pregnant turns up about six decibels. They have a little girl who just turned five.

"How goes the battle for kindergarten?" I turn my attention toward going through the boxes of clothing.

"Well…" Taylor sits on the couch beside me. "It's a toss up. Depends on the day really. I don't know who's more nervous, me Ryan or her."

"It'll be fine. I think." I smile. "I'm more worried for Kirsten and Sophie actually. Kindergarten is paradise. You get to take naps."

"I'm not sure she shares Aunty Summer's optimism."

"Well, she'll learn fast once playtime starts! Don't worry." I hold up a onesie with a lion on the front. "Aww."

Taylor scoffs. "Who's worried?"

I laugh. "Try to relax."

"I will if you will."

* * *

We got everything loaded into the new nursery. But I begin to think that Taylor was right about the lifting. Once we're finished, I can barely stand straight.

"Summer…" Seth catches me as I nearly collapse against the wall, my stomach is cramping. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Talk to me."

I almost feel blood...but it can't be, can it? "Something's... not right." I feel my breathing get shallower as I cringe against a sudden spasm of pain.

"Summer, oh god!" Taylor crouches on my other side, unpacking forgotten. She begins shouting. "Ryan, call Kirsten and Sandy...a...and an ambulance!" Her eyes are focused on one particular spot, and I can't follow where she's looking, except I can feel it and I can guess.

Present

" _I am so incredibly sorry."_ I jolt awake to the same old song, the same tight feeling, the same cries that disappear as soon as the lights are on and my consciousness clears and I'm awake fully now, even as the bleak 7:00 is written in red on the display.

The cold floor doesn't even phase me as I turn and drop my feet down, making my way to the closet to grab a robe. Seth stirs only briefly, and I don't have the heart to wake him even though he'll probably be upset when he finds out I didn't. He's dealt with it enough. A cup of tea should help. I only hope I don't wake anyone else in the house.

I go downstairs to the kitchen to see that I'm not the only one up. Kirsten has her own cup of tea, and the kettle is still on the stove.

"Hi…" I walk over, cringing at the brokenness in my greeting.

"Hi Sweetheart." Kirsten looks up. "How are you doing?"

I'm not sure how to answer. We moved in here two months ago. Taylor, Ryan, Seth and I are supposed to go back to the house to go through the last of the things this evening. But I honestly, I don't know how we'll do it. I don't know how _I'll_ do it.

"I don't know."

"Do you want some?" Kirsten moves to the kettle. "Vanilla and chamomile."

I nod sitting in the seat across from hers as I watch her pour the liquid. "It's going to be so...well I don't know if I'll be able to make the trip, but to be honest, no offense, I do want to get out of here. We've been here long enough." Kirsten hands me the mug as I speak. I can barely track what I'm saying. "But what are we going to do? I mean once we're done, it's…" Over, final, packed away. Everything seems so much like an ending. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" My shoulders shake.

"Oh honey," Kirsten moves over and she's hugging me, shushing softly. Her eyes are moist as well.

"You know what…?" I sit up wiping my eyes. "It's going to be fine. I mean it has to be done eventually right? We can't stay in your guest room forever."

"Ridiculous." Both Kirsten and I look up as Sandy has entered the kitchen. "That's what a guest room is for. If it's empty than what good is it?" I blink. Something about what Sandy's saying, it makes sense. I think I know what we can do.

"Sandy, Kirsten, can you help me with something?"

"Of course." Kirsten says.

"What do you need?"

* * *

Seth's POV

"Hey," I enter the kitchen to see Summer on my mom's laptop. Her eyes have dark circles underneath. I go up behind her and kiss her on the cheek. "You slept?"

"A full seven hours." Summer says.

" _Last_ night?" I pull out the kitchen chair and put a hand over hers. "All last night right?"

Summer sighs. "Cohen, I'm not a child. I slept."

"That's not the question I was…" Summer turns to face me and I trail off. "Okay, fine I get it." My eyes drift over to the screen and I notice the web page. "California foster care license?"

Summer smiles slightly. It's a welcome sight. "It could be a good idea."

"You want to foster?" I look at her. "You're sure?"

"There's more than one way to have a family Seth, maybe...maybe we can put what happened with…" She sighs. "Maybe this is ours."

I nod. "You make a good argument."

"So…"

"Let's give it a shot."

Summer grins. "Really?" She hugs me.

I'm still wondering if we can do it, but maybe it'll work out. "I'll ask Dad about how to get a license. But first, I told Sophie I'd take her to the mall again, because it's an _emergency_."

"I'll come with. I need to get out of the house."

"Alright."

* * *

Sophie's POV

"About time." I'm waiting on the porch as Seth and Summer finally come out of the house. I know they're having a hard time, but Mom told me to act normal. Ribbing my brother, well that's normal.

"What's it been, like five minutes since you asked me?" Seth checks the time on his phone. "You're crazy if you think this warrants an 'about time.'

"You said you'd take me _right now_ , that was five minutes ago. So your argument is flawed."

"I think she's got you beat Seth." Summer laughs.

"Maybe…"

* * *

We get to the mall twenty minutes later, and I find a spot in the food court.

"So let me get this straight…?" Seth says. "You brought us to the mall, and your big emergency was sitting in the food court, doing what exactly?"

"Shh…" I wave him off as my eyes lock on the group of kids at the table in front of us.

"I think she's studying." Summer says. "They go to the high school."

I turn around glaring.

"I'm not wrong am I?"

"Oh my _god!_ They're going to hear you" I groan. "I thought you guys would be _less_ embarrassing than mom and dad." I stand from the table and leave.

"Sophie!"

I don't slow down, and I almost fall over as someone bumps me. "Hey!"

It's a boy maybe two years younger than me. He has dark hair and eyes and I see a phone in his hand. He's putting it in his pocket. My phone. The kid stole my phone. "Hey! I'm talking to you." I break into a run after him, but there's still no reply or even an acknowledgement. I'm jostled and find myself carried by a wave of shoppers into an electronics store. When I finally make my way out he's gone.

I lose him in the crowd. Oh hell, Mom and Dad are going to murder me.

* * *

Jack's POV

That was easy. Once I round the corner, I pull the phone out of my pocket. It's a newer model, clearly whoever this girl is she can afford it. Maybe that means I can actually make something good.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Quentin. He looks pissed. He's pointing to his ear, and signing rapidly. " _Where are your hearing aids?"_

I sigh pulling them out of my pocket and putting them in his hand. "I hate them. Makes me a freak. Not wearing them."

He hands them back to me. " _No way around it Jack. Let's go. Your foster parents are worried sick."_

Sure they are. They never care. I heave another sigh as I walk in the direction of the bathroom. I can always take them back off when Quentin leaves. He's the only one I need to listen to.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hi guys, so I decided to try something a little different. This is going to be a SYOC fic. So basically Summer and Seth decided to foster after dealing with the loss of their baby. There are other storylines involving the other characters too including Ryan, Taylor Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie Rose. This is going to kind of be a take on the show as we know it, a possible season but set in Berkeley. it'll be rotating cast and submissions will be needed on a rolling basis for different "guest roles", but there will be a core main cast made up of these character types below, and it being the foster system which is unpredictable. Everyone will have storylines and cross paths with the Cohens in different ways. And in case you're interested, Sophie Rose is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse Jack is portrayed by Riley B Smith and Quentin is portrayed by Oscar Isaac._**

 ** _Characters I need._**

 ** _Taylor and Ryan's daughter who is starting kindergarten, age 5._**

 ** _A kindergarten teacher (Either gender)_**

 ** _Kindergarten students (3 to start)_**

 ** _Jack's foster family. (If interested PM me and I can tell you a bit more about Jack and his circumstances)_**

 ** _High school kids (3 or 4 to start, both genders, one should be a boy Sophie Rose has a crush on)_**

 ** _Foster kids (No younger than 5 no older than seventeen)_**

 ** _Two runaway kids ( One younger one older, No older than seventeen, no younger than 5, can be related, friends etc... both genders)_**

 ** _Students in Sandy's class (3 to start)_**

Name

Age

Gender

CLA ( For the Polyvore)

Personality

Sexuality (Closeted or No?)

Clothing Style

History (What happened up to this point)

Secrets

Likes

Dislikes

Hobbies

Disability/Condition (If any)

Family (name, age, occupation/grade, CLA, relationship with)

Grade (if in school)

Occupation (If working)

Storylines (3-5)

Relationship with Sandy

Relationship with Kirsten

Relationship with Seth

Relationship with Ryan

Relationship with Sophie Rose

Relationship with Summer

Relationship with Taylor

Relationship with Jack

Anything Else

 ** _I'm posting the form on my profile. It will be on the top under the heading with this story's title. PM me with who you're interested in submitting. You can submit up to three characters (The foster family being the exception, for them you can submit up to four as members of that family or you can collaborate.) Foster kids can also double as high school students if you'd like. The deadline for submissions is February 22nd. Looking forward to receiving your characters._**


	2. Cast List

_**A/N: Hey guys, here is the cast list so far. This list is not comprehensive and characters are still needed, but includes the main characters whom will make multiple appearances without getting into spoiler territory. Will be updated as more characters are received.**_

* * *

Cast List

Cast Canon

Ryan Atwood-Cohen-Architect-Ben McKenzie

Taylor Atwood-Cohen (nee Townsend)-High School French Teacher-Autumn Reeser

Sandy Cohen-Professor of Law Berkeley-Peter Gallagher

Kirsten Cohen-Entrepreneur/Residential Planner-Kelly Rowan

Seth Cohen-Comic Book Artist and shop owner-Adam Brody

Summer Cohen (nee Roberts)- Environmental Planner-Rachel Bilson

Sophie Rose Cohen-15-Freshman-Sasha Pieterse

Main Cast OCs

Kids

Maddie Lane Atwood-Cohen-5-Kindergarten-Tinsley Price

Jack Owens-13- 8th Grade-Gay-(Closeted)Riley B. Smith

Alexis "Lexi" Diamond-16-Sophomore-Becca Tobin (Submitted by GleeJunkie007

Harold "Harry" Salinger-14-8th Grade-Bisexual-Marcel Ruiz (Submitted by Linneagb)

Holden Cameron-15-Freshman-Alexander Calvert (Submitted by GleeJunkie007)

Calypso "Callie" Wyler-16-Sophomore-Cara Delevingne (Submitted by KingofJokers23)

Claudia Robins-17-Straight-Junior-Madison Pettis (Submitted by Linneagb)

Ava Grace Denton-5-Kindergarten- Maya Le Clark (Submitted by Linneagb)

Charles "Charlie" Henderson-15-Straight-Sophomore-Corey Fogelmanis (Submitted by Linneagb)

Rudolph "Rudy" Henderson-5-Kindergarten-Ocean Maturo (Submitted by Linneagb)

Rafael "Rafie" Ortega-17-Junior-Bisexual (Closeted)Tanner Buchanan

Adults and Others

Quentin Winters-39-Gay-Social Worker- Oscar Isaac (Recurring)

Cassandra Henderson-32-Straight (Married)Math Professor-Charlotte Salt (Submitted by Linneagb)

Gina Henderson-58- Straight (Married)ASL Therapist-Gillian Bevan (Submitted by Linneagb)

Garrett- "Gary" Henderson-59-Straight(Married)-Bus Driver- Paul Bradley (Submitted by Linneagb)

Robert Henderson-34- Straight (Married)-Pediatrician- Oliver Coleman (Submitted by Linneagb)

Sylvia Walters-23-Straight-Graduate Student/Teacher's Assistant (TA)-Kia Pegg (Submitted by Linneagb)

Isabella Ortega-46-Straight (Married)-Kindergarten Teacher-Justina Machado

Raul Ortega-48-Straight(Married)-Berkley Dean-Jon Huertas

Dennis "Denny" Ortega-29-Straight-Construction Worker-Rob Raco

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that's the cast so far. I have begun planning out and writing the official chapter two.**_

 _ **The characters I still need are:**_

 _ **Male high school students: Three or four. At least one must be straight or bi.**_

 _ **Students in Sandy's class (4, at least one should be more conservative in views)**_

 _ **Kindergarten students, Both genders.**_

 _ **Middle School Students Both genders**_

 _ **College professors that work with Sandy at Berkeley. (One Male)**_

 _ **Therapists (one psychologist, one school guidance counselor, * either gender for both**_

 _ **A female therapy patient, 15 or 16 straight or bi.**_

 _ **High school principal**_

 _ **High school teachers (Two or three, one should be math, both genders)**_

 _ **Elementary/Middle School principal**_

 _ **Elementary/ Middle school teachers (two or three both genders)**_

 _ **ER doctor (Either gender)**_

 _ **Dentist (Either gender)**_

 _ **Paramedics (Two, either gender)**_

 _ ****Paraprofessional/interpreter (For Jack, college age or older:20+ either gender)**_

 _ **Foster kids can still be submitted, but may not necessarily come into the story right away.**_

 _ ***Jack sometimes makes use of ASL. The ASL therapist would be assisting in communication as well as helping others communicate with him get used to his disability**_

 _ ***A Paraprofessional is like a classroom aide.**_

 _ **For some characters I will require additional information then what is on the forms, if interested I will tell you which ones require additional information in a PM.**_


	3. Chapter 2 The Runarounds and the Runaway

_**A/N: So the official first chapter (called the second chapter here just for continuity purposes since it picks up where the intro left off) is ready. I had to split things up as it was getting a bit long in the tooth, but that's not necessarily awful right? As usual, I don't own any of the O.C. characters that are recognizable, they belong to Josh Schwartz.**_

 _ **The OCs belong to you all. The only one I own in this chapter is Maddie. I also do not own the song in this chapter, that song, the More Boys I Meet, belongs to the great Miss Carrie Underwood.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Runarounds and the Runaway**

Seth's POV

"Sophie!" I find Sophie seated on a bench outside of an electronics store. She's looking down at her hands, and she's holding back tears. "Soph, hey... What's going on?"

Sophie sighs, shaking her head.

"Come on," I sit next to her. "Are you really that nervous?"

Sophie simply looks at me with a frown.

"Right, it is a new school."

"Not helping."

"Sorry…" I look at my sister as I fidget on the bench. "You know, you could try to talk to some of them."

"No way! You're kidding right?"

"It works."

"Right, because it worked so well for my brother, the high school dork?"

I scoff. "Okay, _ouch_."

"What would you call it?"

I try to think of a response. "I was perfectly fine in school thank you very much."

"Yeah, after Mom and Dad adopted Ryan. Everyone says so."

"That's…" I trail off dropping my hands into my lap. She was kind of right. More or less. Even though I know I probably could have handled it...right?

Sophie laughs. "If Ryan wouldn't have punched that bully, could you have done it? Without a playstation control?"

I roll my eyes. "Ha ha." I look at Sophie as the laugh dies quickly. I notice her hand keeps going into her pocket, and she's biting her lip. "Did you lose something?"

Sophie's eyes widen. "You _can't_ tell Mom and Dad."

I listen as Sophie explains what happened, and I'm frozen to the bench. Sophie's cell phone had been stolen? For real? "They're going to find out Soph. You can't exactly hide this."

Sophie then looks to the store, then to me. Uh-oh, I know what she's thinking. "Please, please,please!"

"I don't know Soph...I mean…"

"I won't ask you for anything else until next Chrismukkah, please! Mom and Dad can't know."

"They're going to know. Even if it's identical." I rub the back of my neck.

"Maybe but this'll stave off the grounding." Sophie pouts. "Please big brother…please!"

"Fine, but you _have_ to tell them. Don't try to cover up. It'll be worse if you do."

"I will." Sophie nods. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sophie hugs me.

I glance sideways at Sophie. "I'll believe that when I see it. I'm heading back to the food court if you want to come, Summer said she'll take you to pick out some new outfits."

Sophie nods and we walk back to the food court.

* * *

Sandy's POV

I'm in my office at Berkley, and Sylvia and I are going through the required materials for this semester's courses.

"Have you given any thought to our invitation?" I grab a box of books and place it on the desk as Sylvia begins to do the same.

"You mean...dinner with your family?" Sylvia bites her lips and struggles to lift the box. I walk over to help her, but she shakes her head. "I don't…" She stumbles and the box almost falls out of her hand. I grab it and place it next to mine. "I mean, isn't everyone going to be there? I don't want to impose."

"I already talked to Kirsten. It's fine. She's looking forward to it."

"Are...they?"

"Ryan Seth, Taylor, Summer and Sophie?" I nod. "Everyone's going to be glad to meet you. I guarantee it."

"You don't have to...Professor Cohen, the job's enough really. I just, I'm glad to be working with you."

"Well, let me tell you something up front. If we're going to be working together, you're going to have to get used to it." I smile. "And call me Sandy."

Sylvia nods. "Okay…"

"Good. So here's what I'm thinking for the course this semester. Let me know what you think…"

* * *

I'm on my way up the driveway when my phone rings. I pull it out and see Taylor's number. I can't help but chuckle. I think I know what this means.

"Is this Taylor or did someone abduct her phone again?"

" _Oui."_

"Look, Taylor," I continue to play along as I see Kirsten come out onto the porch. " _Maddie."_ I mouth at my wife's questioning look. "I told you I don't speak French. I know you have to practice for your classes next week but-."

" _Maddie Lane Atwood!"_ I hear Taylor's shout and some shuffling. " _You get yourself back in the changing room now."_

" _Grandpa, Mommy's buying me another dress you gotta stop her! PLEASE!"_

"It's out of my hands Maddie. Sorry." I try to maintain a serious tone, but it's difficult. "I'm sure you'll look very pretty."

" _But I don't wanna."_ She sighs. " _Fine! Mommy says I gotta go now. I love you Grandpa. See you later."_

I glance back at Kirsten who is shaking her head. "Love you too Sweetie."

" _Sorry Sandy, she took the phone and I didn't realize she did it again."_ Taylor sighs.

"Don't worry about it. Talking to Maddie is always a highlight."

" _I'm sure it is. I just wish she'd ask permission first._ " Taylor laughs. " _See you guys tonight._ "

"See you tonight." I hang up and then join Kirsten on the porch. "Good afternoon?" I kiss her.

"Well Seth and Summer took Sophie to the mall, so quiet...definitely." Kirsten says. " But good… well better now." She smiles. "How was Sylvia? She had her first day today right?"

"Well since the semester doesn't start for another week, all we were doing was organizing books, but to answer your question she's good. She seems like she'll be a great fit."

"Looks like you've still got your instincts after all. Will she be joining us?"

"I'm not sure." I reply. "It's possible."

Something about Sylvia Walters was nagging at me. I just hoped I could figure out how to best help her.

* * *

Taylor's POV

Maddie and I were having lunch at a small sandwich shop, one of those little cafe's with the outdoor tables.

"Don't you like it Maddie?" My daughter was currently sitting across the table, arms crossed. "I thought you liked ham and cheese."

Maddie dangled her legs, purposely kicking at the shopping bag under our feet. "I _don't_ like the dress."

I frown. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause you want me to wear a dress."

I sigh. "You know you can tell me right Sweetheart?"

Maddie doesn't answer right away, but her legs keep swinging. "Guess so."

"So why didn't you?"

Maddie shrugs, the hood of the small batman hoodie a steal from Seth's old things, rising with the action. "Grandma, you and Aunty Summer always say dresses are pretty. I thought I'd see if you were right."

"So this is a fact finding mission?"

"Yup." She bites her lip. "But I still kinda don't like it."

I can't help it. I laugh.

"It's not funny Mommy!"

"I know," I nod. "I know."

"But you're laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I school my expression. "There, no more laughing."

"There better not be."

"I promise." I nod. "Now finish your sandwich."

"Okay Mommy." Maddie goes back to eating.

As she does, I can't help but think about the exchange we just had and several more just like it in the last couple of weeks. There were moments when Maddie was almost too willing, and other moments when her behavior was the complete opposite. I had a feeling I knew what was bothering her, the same thing that has been bothering Ryan and I. Maddie was starting kindergarten, and I wasn't sure how to help her, because I was just as scared.

"Mom, Mommy, do you hear that?" Maddie kicks my shoes. I look up to see her looking across the street. "Are you listening Mommy?"

I follow Maddie's gaze to see a young girl singing.

 _This boy here wants to move too fast_  
 _He sees my future as having a past_  
 _Well, I don't think so_  
 _I don't think so_

 _That boy there, well, he's playing a fool_  
 _He thinks he's funny and he thinks he's cool_  
 _Well, I don't think so_  
 _I don't think so_

 _Cheap date, bad taste, another night gone to waste_  
 _Talking about nothing in so many words_  
 _It's not like I'm not trying_  
 _'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

 _And, I, I close my eyes_  
 _And, I kiss that frog_  
 _Each time finding_  
 _The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

 _Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone_  
 _He wants to pick me up and take me home_  
 _Well, I don't think so_  
 _I don't think so_

 _Cage fights, PlayStation, X-Games, Raider Nation_  
 _Oversize pants with an ego to match_  
 _It's not like I'm not trying_  
 _'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

 _And, I, I close my eyes_  
 _And, I kiss that frog_  
 _Each time finding_  
 _The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

 _Why can't they be like the one's that mean everything to me_  
 _The warm and loyal, open and friendly_  
 _It's not like I'm not trying_  
 _'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

 _I close my eyes_  
 _And, I kiss that frog_  
 _Each time finding_  
 _The more boys I meet the more I love my_

 _I close my eyes_  
 _And, I kiss that frog_  
 _Each time finding_  
 _The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

 _The more I love my dog._

As I watch her perform, I study her. She has blonde hair, which is wild around her face, unbrushed. Her clothing is oversized, and she has this look in her eyes, there's something much older. There's something... I have this feeling I can't shake.

"Mommy, can we ask her to sing more?" Maddie pulls my hand. "Please?"

I look down at Maddie. "We can go say hi." I say. I notice that there's a cup with some cash in it near the girl. I hand Maddie five dollars. "Remember to say something nice."

I grab another five dollars as I clutch Maddie's hand and we cross the street.

Lexi's POV

I release a breath as I finish my song. A few people had dropped money in. I take a look. That should be enough to get something to eat. I then see that two more people were coming up, a woman and a little girl.

The little girl comes up grinning ear to ear. "That was awesome!" She puts a crumpled bill in my cup. "You should go on one of those singing shows with a real stage like the one Carrie Underwood was on. Not the crummy sidewalk. It's dirty, and people don't stay."

I give a small smile in spite of myself as I notice the woman squeezing the girl's hand. "Maddie…slow down kiddo." There's a warning in her eyes. Is this the girl's mother? She places her own contribution in. "Sorry, she heard the song and got excited."

I shrug. I study the pair. The woman has this look. I see them all the time, and it causes me to look away.

"Is this your job?" The girl, Maddie, asks.

"Does it matter?" I say harshly.

The girl flinches and turns to her mom with wide eyes.

"No." The woman says. She then turns to me still with that look, the concerned look. I know what's coming. "Are you out here by yourself? You seem pretty young to be out here alone."

I sigh rolling my eyes. "Look, I appreciate the cash. And that you liked the song, but how old I am is none of your damn business!"

"You don't gotta say that word…" The girl still has the wide-eyed look, an I'm hit with guilt, but it's fleeting. I know I didn't watch what I said, but it doesn't matter anyway. If it gets them to leave me alone and stop looking at me that way, then it works for me.

"I'm sorry." The woman says. She's seems to be as shocked as the girl by my outburst. "Have a good day."

"Whatever." I respond. The woman and her daughter then return across the street. I'm assuming their car or something is parked nearby. I sigh and resume my position. Whatever, right? It's none of their business anyway. I can take care of myself.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So we met Sandy's new teaching assistant at Berkley, Sylvia, whom Sandy invited to dinner with the family, Taylor and Ryan's daughter Maddie who just has a bit of a mischief making side where her grandparents are concerned, and a girl whom Taylor and Maddie crossed paths with while out to lunch, Lexi, whom seems to be in some kind of trouble. Next chapter, we'll hear from Ryan, Sylvia directly, and Kirsten as the family and friends dinner, the truth regarding what happened when Sophie was at the mall, and the arrival of a friend of Sophie's leads to some awkward drama.**_


	4. Chapter 3 The Unexpected and the Early

_**A/N: Happy Belated Holidays and Happy almost New Year. So I've decided to return to this story. I noticed this chapter sitting on my computer nearly finished and finished it. Events got moved over to the next, simply because I feel like I should post something, but it's pretty complete as far as I'd say. As usual the O.C. doesn't belong to me, Josh Schwarz and FOX own these characters. The OCs belong to those of you who submitted, with only a few characters being mine, and anyway I've been babbling for a while, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Unexpected and the Early**

Ryan's POV

I'm on site. Kirsten had asked me to check on one of the developments, and we were getting a new crew to work on it. I knew I was supposed to help Seth and Summer move back later, so I wasn't exactly fully alert.

"Oh, oh sorry Mr….uh…" One of the crew members runs into me. He's a guy, maybe mid to late twenties, skinny with dark hair and light eyes. "Didn'see y'there." He grips me by the shoulder. His words push together like they can barely get out in time. "Sorry man." He's slurring, or maybe he's just nervous. It's hard to tell actually. At least until he lets go and almost falls, although that could be from nerves too. I'm trying not to jump to conclusions despite it being clear as day.

"It happens." I say. I can't say I'm not relieved the slightest bit when he does let go, although I step nearby to catch him just in case. "Just be more careful…"

"Uh, yea sure...gotta say though least the supe wasn'here ta see this...y'know it bein m'firs day an all. Raul warned me. H...he tol' me… Denny, don't mess this up."

I try not to let on, despite his state making me uncomfortable. He seems to think I'm one of the crew, and I don't want to startle the guy when he's sloshed, and honestly he seems to need help more than a pink slip. I don't think Kirsten would disagree. "Yeah, I'm sure he did." I frown. "Denny, you said?"

"Denny Ortega."

"Ryan Atwood." I introduce myself. Maybe if I'm lucky, he won't flip out. "Kirsten Cohen sent me to check progress."

"Y'mean, aww goddammit!" The guy lets out a string of curses.

"Hey," I raise my hands. "Don't worry about it alright? Just, try to clean yourself up for tomorrow."

"Sure, sure thing boss."

"Alright." I nod. "Good. So, how's it look?"

"Uh...well we're makin good progress, I think we're on schedule, but it ain't so easy ta tell y'know?"

I look around confused by Denny's assessment. I'd definitely have to talk to another member of the crew, but looking around the project, his assessment seems ballpark. His hand… though… there was a sizeable gash on his palm. "Say Den," I nod in the direction of the offending cut. "When did that happen?"

"Wha...uh…" He follows my gaze, and almost seems shocked by the sight. "Well damn...uh I don't actually know Mr. Atwood. Musta been this mornin I guess with the sawin."

He _guessed_? Oh...boy. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you call it a day? I'll give you a lift home if you want. You get that hand looked at, and then come back early tomorrow and we'll finish cutting these boards then."

He nods. "Right, you know you're alright boss guy. Except, I actually don't need that lift. I'll be fine getting home."

I shake my head. "I'll give you a ride to the bus then. You can get your car tomorrow." Now I place a hand on his shoulder, guiding him before he can argue. He's either too tired or too out of it to try.

* * *

After I drive Denny to the bus stop a few blocks away and finish talking to the rest of the crew, I head home.

When I walk in, I hear music playing, and I see Taylor going through shopping bags. I go up behind her and cover her eyes. "Guess who."

Taylor grins. "You do this every day and it ruins the surprise you know Ryan." She laughs turning around and kissing me.

"Guess I'll have to come up with something else then."

"You really do." Her smile falls slightly, and I can't help noticing that even as she goes through the clothes in the shopping bag, she seems distracted.

"Hey," I kneel beside her. "What's going on?"

"Daddy!" We're interrupted as Maddie runs into the living room, sliding in sock feet and holding a toy microphone. "Guess what, guess what?"

Taylor shakes her head smiling slightly. "Slow down before you hurt yourself."

"You can't go slow when you sock skate, everyone knows that." Maddie says.

I shake my head. "Mads, you're going to slide too much and get hurt." I pull Maddie down onto my lap. "What has you so excited?"

"We met a girl who sings for money. And she's really really good."

"You did?" I look over to Taylor who has a look of concern on her face before I look back at Maddie. "You mean like a pop star? Was someone performing at the mall?"

Taylor shakes her head before Maddie pipes up again. Her face is wrinkled in concentration.

"Do pop stars have to sing on sidewalks Daddy?"

I'm taken aback by the question and still trying to piece together what exactly happened during their afternoon out. "Um...well they can sometimes I guess. But normally? They sing on stages."

"Oh, so I guess she wasn't then huh?"Maddie frowns. "Do you think maybe if I practice really hard, I can help her next time?"

"Help who Kiddo?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Maddie, can you let your dad and I talk for a minute?" Taylor looks over to Maddie handing her a bag. "Maybe pick out a new outfit to show Grandma and Grandpa tonight."

"But I didn't finish the story."

I smile. "After I talk to Mom, I'll come up to your room and hear all about it okay?"

"Okay." She sighs, but leaves.

Once Maddie is gone, I turn to Taylor. "What's going on?"

"When we were out to lunch, Maddie and I heard a girl singing."

"Yeah…"

"She didn't look much older than Sophie Rose Ryan, and she was collecting money on the side of the road."

I frown. "Did you talk to her, get any information, name, age, anything?"

"I tried. She didn't say anything, basically told me to get lost. But something doesn't feel right about it." Taylor's hugging herself, and biting her lip. "It really doesn't."

I plant a kiss on the top of her forehead. " This is really bothering you isn't it?"

Taylor nods. "I'm a headcase aren't I?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. Where exactly did you and Maddie go? Do you think you can remember anything about her? On my way home tomorrow, I can drive past. I might run into her. How far could she have gone?"

"Is that your honest assessment?" Taylor looks at me.

"Well," I shrug. " Call it an I'll give it a shot assessment."

Taylor hugs me. "Thank you."

As I return Taylor's embrace, I find myself wondering what would happen if I actually did run into this girl tomorrow. I wasn't actually sure I'd be able to think that far. "I should probably let Maddie finish telling me about this 'pop star' before we head to Sandy's huh?"

"That would probably be advisable." Taylor laughs. "Go."

"I'm going." I rise to my feet and head in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

It took me a total of ten minutes to begin freaking out about this dinner invitation. I wasn't even sure why Sandy had invited me. He was definitely different than other bosses I'd had. Most never even took an interest in the person that was only meant to help them. He seemed to just assume that his family would be okay with meeting me. I mean wasn't there usually some kind of professional distance you were supposed to put between these things?. He seemed like the kind of person that wouldn't care about that, but it still took me aback.

I went to my closet and tried to pick an outfit, but I wasn't sure what to wear. I settled on a nice top with a heart pattern, jeans and black converse, I then took a scrunchie with a black ribbon and pinned my hair back. I examined myself in the mirror. Well, it would have to do. I grab my keys and head out.

When I get to the address Sandy gave me, I go up the driveway and park. I already see another car. I get out and walk up the drive and knock.

A man with short, curly dark hair answers the door. He looks a lot like Sandy. This must be his son. "Oh hi, you must be Sylvia. I'm Seth, Sandy's son. Um… you can come in if you want to. You're actually the first one here"

Oh, so I was early? Great. I'm so nervous, I'm getting here early. "Hi, yeah, um...I'm Sylvia." I wave.

Seth nodded. "Nice to meet you." Seth stepped back so I could come in.

"You too," I bit my lip slightly as I entered the house.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Seth asks.

"That would be nice, thank you."

As Seth leaves for the kitchen, take the opportunity to look around the house. It was big, much bigger than my apartment. The view outside didn't do justice to the space, although the bit of mess didn't do any favors. They were clothes, teenage girl things mostly. A jacket was strewn haphazard on the couch. I tried to remember what Sandy had told me about his family to match whose jacket it was. I remembered Sandy saying he had a 15 year old daughter. This must be hers. I don't think electric black with what looked like a sequined butterfly would suit Seth very well.

"Oh hi!" I turn as I hear another voice. A woman with dark hair and eyes comes down the stairs and enters the living room followed by a blonde older woman who was carrying a laundry basket.

"Hi,"

"You're Sandy's TA, Sylvia right?" The young woman asks. "I'm Summer, Seth's wife."

"That's right, nice to meet you." I say. "Um...I'm sorry I'm so early I wasn't sure of the time and it looks like you're trying to clean up, um...I can go somewhere else if you want."

"Don't even worry about it," The other woman replies shaking her head. She begins going around the room and picking up the assorted clothing items throwing them into the basket after checking the pockets. "I'm Kirsten by the way, Sandy's wife."

I smile.

"Alright," Seth reenters the room. "Well, it looks like we're out of soda, but we have water, lemonade and ice tea." He grins as he notices Kirsten and Summer. "So you guys met Sylvia, awesome. Um...oh! Dad's in the kitchen getting the menus. He just sort of grabbed all of them, but…well, we have more company."

Seth delivers what seems to be a remembered last minute message before I can even answer about a drink preference. Why do I have another feeling I came at a bad time?

"More?" Kirsten looks at Seth. "What do you mean more? Did Ryan, Taylor and Maddie come yet?"

"No not them…" Seth says. "Callie's here."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, Ryan met a worker on the crew of the development he's supervising who doesn't seem to be in the best of shape. When he got home he heard about the "pop star" that his daughter and Taylor crossed paths with on their day out, the pop star of course being Lexi. Taylor's maternal instincts are kicking into gear as she asked Ryan to see if he can locate her. Meanwhile, Sylvia arrived at the Cohens meeting Seth, Kirsten and Summer and the awkwardness is only just beginning as someone named Callie has arrived and Sylvia has to meet even more people.**_

 _ **Next chapter: We hear from Kirsten, Taylor and Callie, as Sylvia's introduction to the younger set proves all the more challenging for all of the parents present as teenage trouble kicks into gear. And we catch a glimpse into Jack's foster home.**_


End file.
